Robert James
:With the courage of a wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger Robert James, better known as RJ, is the Rangers' mentor. He later becomes Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger. He is the owner of the Jungle Karma Pizzeria and practices martial arts privately. Character History After Master Mao's 'death' he is sent three new students, selected by Master Mao to counter the looming threat of Dai Shi. He possesses a certain advanced level of technological knowledge, enough to harness the Morphing Grid (with aid from connections) and develop arsenal for these students, who he promptly turns into Power Rangers. He also utilizes the Wolf Animal Spirit. When his father inquired about his Wolf Spirit, RJ responded that it's "who he is." This may suggest why RJ usually acts blissful and detached, as he could be considered a "lone wolf". Once, he sacrifices himself to be captured in place of the Rangers. Dai Shi uses this time to attempt to steal the Wolf Spirit. He fails to take it but derails the spirit so badly that RJ experiences a period of time when he uncontrollably becomes his animal form. Later on, Fran is able to help him keep it at bay and he decides to use a secret item he's been keeping, the Wolf Morpher, and becomes the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger. At the end of Jungle Fury, RJ joined the Jungle Fury Rangers in the final battle and following Dai Shi's destruction, returned to his normal life at Jungle Karma Pizza. Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger The Wolf Ranger is the first Jungle Fury Ranger named not by color but by the spirit he carries. He uses a variety of martial arts technique, most notably a stylized form of Muay Thai. His Ranger suit is radically different from the other Rangers and is specially designed with armor on the elbows and knees. He retains the Wolf Morpher when in suit and uses it as a blaster. Zords *Wolf Pride Megazord- a facsimile of Jungle Pride Megazord combined with his own spirit. **Wolf Animal Spirit- RJ's original self-trained Animal Spirit. **Tiger Animal Spirit- a facsimile conjured to form Wolf Pride Megazord based on Casey's Animal Spirit. **Jaguar Animal Spirit- a facsimile conjured to form Wolf Pride Megazord based on Theo's Animal Spirit. Arsenal *Wolf Morpher Notes * RJ is the first, and so far only, official Purple Ranger. * RJ is the second wolf Ranger to become a werewolf-like creature before gaining his Ranger powers, the first being Merrick Baliton. * RJ's name, Robert James was revealed in a PRJF Kids' Book. The book is notable for reiterating Lily and Theo's last names but remaining mum about Casey's. * RJ's Wolf Technique is based on Muay Thai kickboxing with emphasis on creative techniques involving elbow and knee strikes. * RJ seems to have a Miyagi-method of teaching(as seen in "Karate Kid"), using random chores as a way of teaching martial arts, such as "wax on, wax off", much like the character in the movie, Keisuke Miyagi. Similiarities to Merrick Baliton * Both have wolf-motifs * Both transformed into werewolf-like monsters after fighting against the enemy. ** However, the time they spent as such monsters were vastly different. * Both of their main Zords can be used as a replacement limb on a Megazord in place of one of the female members' zords. * Both of their main Zords have detachable tails which can be used as boomerang-like weapons. * Both have morphers modeled on a wolf's head and are worn on their respective Ranger's wrist. * Both have 3 Zords each. ** In this respect, two of those Zords for RJ are copies of preexisting Zords. * Both have never been referred to their colors in Ranger form. ** However, their Sentai counterparts (GaoSilver and GekiViolet) have. See also ru:Роберт Джеймс Category:Jungle Fury Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Mentors Category:Pai Zhuq Masters Category:Additional Rangers